1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tool having a handle housing portion and a motor housing portion and a side exhaust formed in a sidewall of the motor housing portion.
2. Background of Related Art
Pneumatic tools, such as impact wrenches, are well known in the prior art. Prior art pneumatic tools include an air driven rotor having an air inlet port and an air exhaust port. Typically, the air exhaust port is positioned to direct air exhaust from the front of the tool in a forward direction. One problem associated with forward exhaust pneumatic tools is that dust particles and other debris positioned on a work surface are driven by the exhaust gas into the face of the user, causing a safety hazard during operation of the pneumatic tool.
Numerous innovations for pneumatic impact tools have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,158, titled Air Operated Tool With Rear Exhaust, invented by Snider, discloses an air operated tool having air exhaust passages extending from the air motor to the rear of the tool axially offset from the air inlet passages and control valve therefore for directing the exhaust air away from the work. An overhose may be telescoped over the air supply hose for directing the exhaust air further from the work while reducing the noise level of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,217, titled Impact Air Wrench Having A Two Position Pressure Regulator, invented by Wallace et al., discloses a pneumatically powered impact wrench having a two position pressure regulator located in a back cap of the housing between a reverse valve and a reversible air driven motor. The regulator is adapted in a selected first position to cause application of full air pressure to the motor and consequent full torque to the work in a direction as determined by the reverse valve, and to cause application in a second selected position of reduced air pressure to the motor and a consequent torque of a predetermined lesser value to the motor in an opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,275, titled Retrofitting Methods and Retrofitted Hydraulic Drives, invented by Ward, discloses a hydraulic drive retrofitted with an on-off switching facility. To this end, a block is provided having a front portion fitting the drive at adjacent inlet and outlet openings and having a rear portion opposite the front portion. The block is provided with a first through opening leading from the rear portion to the front portion for communication with the outlet opening. The first through opening at the rear portion of the block is adapted for reception of a fitting or a hydraulic fluid return hose which would otherwise have been received in the above-mentioned outlet opening. The block is provided with a valve which is manually actuable to an open position providing an interconnection for reactivation of the drive. The block is mounted on the drive with the front portion fitting the drive at the inlet and outlet openings, the first through opening communicating with the inlet opening, and the second through opening communicating with the outlet opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,622, titled Impact Wrench With Linear Motion Hammer Adapter, invented by Koziniak, discloses an impact wrench fitted with a hammer mechanism which converts wrench torque to hammer blows. The hammer provides power to a nail feeding mechanism. The nails are in strips in which the nails are in a series one behind another. The feeding mechanism severs the series of nails and completes the formation of nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,469, titled Exhaust Means For Pneumatic Power Tool, invented by Westerberg discloses a sound depressing exhaust means for a pneumatic power tool with a substantially cylindrical housing (10) and a vane motor (11) with exhaust port means (23). An annular casing (41) surrounds a portion of the housing (10) and four expansion chambers (31--31, 34, 36, 39) are arranged in series and combined with four flow restrictions (33, 37, 30, 35) and a sound trap (38).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,714, titled Ratchet Tool With Exhaust chamber Manifold With Sound Dampening Properties, invented by Putney et al., discloses a tool having a housing having two substantially semi-cylindrical members. An air motor in the housing has motor end members located adjacent each end thereof. Two O-rings are disposed between the motor and the end members and are squeezable axially so as to be forced radially outwardly to abut the housing. A manifold includes a chamber of a size that dampens Helmholtz frequencies in the exhaust air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,177, titled Power Driven Hammer Drill, invented by Shibata et al., discloses an improved intermediate housing incorporated in a power driven hammer drill, which is light in weight, easily and safely handled, and inexpensively manufactured.